


snapshots

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: A collection of prompts. Entirely bumblebee, white rose, or STQ.





	1. "Who did this?" - bumblebee

You look up when you hear a familiar voice call your name. Your girlfriend, hair in a messy bun, wearing your hoodie, shoes sloppily tied, is the most beautiful thing you’ve seen at 3:34 in the morning in an emergency room. “Who did this?” Blake’s voice is a growl as she stalks towards you.

“You should see the other guy,” you tell her, trying to crack a smile but wincing as the motion pulls at the split in your lip.

“I’m going to kill them,” she says, again in that low tone that probably should not be attractive to you. She takes your face in her hands, guiding it one way and the other to examine your injuries (mild as they are). As always, you melt into her touch. Her familiar presence settles you down easier than anything else- the wiry bundle of nervous energy in your chest dies down, the way your fingers tap on the armrest slows.

“It’s okay,” you tell her. When your eyes meet, the anger in her gaze startles you.

“It’s not,” she hisses. “You think somebody gets to hurt my girlfriend and get away with it?” She presses her lips to your forehead; you kiss the palm of her hand before she pulls away. “I’m taking you home.”

“Please do,” you sigh. “I’m so tired.” She takes your hand and pulls you up, out of your chair.

“Insurance stuff figured out? You’re good to go?”

“Yes and yes.”

She slides her arm around your waist, pulling you close. “Next time, Yang, call me earlier,” she murmurs. “I need to kick somebody’s ass.”

“Sure thing, kitten.”


	2. "You're safe now" - bumblebee

Sometimes, it doesn’t matter what you’re doing, where you are, who you’re with. You can’t breathe, your heart is beating too fast, your ears are twitching underneath the bow, your eyes are unfocused. You need to run. It’s what you do. Your gaze darts around the cafeteria, registering the people, the exits, the potential dangers. You don’t notice lilac eyes watching you.

Yang’s chipper voice distracts you. “Hey, guys, I left something in the dorm. Be right back!” She turns to you, talking lowly. “Want to come with me?” she asks, knowing you won’t say no. You nod. She gets off of the cafeteria bench, offering you her hand to pull you off of it. Her grip is gentle after you clamber up; you could tug your fingers away from hers at any moment (if you wanted to). Her step is usually so bouncy and quick, yet now, she’s matching your pace. And she’s quiet. Why is she quiet? It takes you a moment to realize.

“You didn’t forget anything.”

She flashes you a smile. “Nope.”

“What are you doing?” you ask as she guides you into the dorm.

“ _I_ ,” she says, stressing the syllable, “am going to do whatever while _you_ ground yourself.” You blink at her, spacey and confused. “Blake,” she says. “I don’t know what got to you, but I do know you can’t go through the day like this.” Her voice holds no note of exasperation, of irritation, of anything but patience. You nod slowly. The thing is, you don’t really know how to do what she’s asking you to. She sees the hesitation in your face. She leads you to your bed, sitting down with you.

“What’s five things you can see? Just answer the question.”

“I can see… Ruby and Weiss’s beds.” She nods encouragingly. “I can see my books. My shoes. The window,” you continue, before turning your head to look at her. “And you.”

The smile you receive feels unproportional to what you just did, but if Yang thinks you’ve achieved something, you’re glad to accept it. “That’s perfect, Blake. Can you tell me four things you feel?”

“I can feel… my clothes against my skin. My shoes on my feet. The bow on my ears. And…” you glance at your hand in hers. “Your hand. Your skin is really soft.”

“Three things you hear?”

Your ears flick unconsciously. “The wind. People passing by. Your voice.”

“Two things you smell?”

You take a deep breath in. “Weiss’s perfume. Your conditioner from the shower earlier.” You feel so much more grounded now.

“One thing you taste?” She’s looking at you like you’re the entire world, and it makes you feel so many things.

“Orange juice.”

“Do you feel better?” she asks, and you feel like you’re actually here, like you can breathe. You look at her. She’s smiling, hand still in yours. And you know how you feel.

In a moment of weakness, you throw your arms around her and hold on tight. She reciprocates immediately, squeezing your waist.

“You’re safe now, yeah?” she says in a soft tone. Your eyes are closed, but you can see her smile anyway. You can feel how soft yet strong she is. You can hear her heart beating. You can smell her clean hair.

“Yeah. I am.”


	3. "Is that blood?" - bumblebee

Sitting in their bedroom, Yang likes to watch Blake get ready for the day. She’s so focused and deliberate- clothes, makeup, hair. Yang sits on their bed, watching her in the mirror, loving the way the morning sun plays across her skin.

“Is that blood?”

Her voice startles Yang out of absently looking at her. Something wet and sticky is dripping onto her chest. Looking down, it does appear to be blood. She reaches up to touch her nose. Yup, she’s bleeding.

“Oh my god, Yang, you’re bleeding,” Blake says, dropping her hair brush and running for the tissues. She returns, golden eyes wide, and when she touches Yang’s face to tilt her head back, Yang has no complaints. “Come on, take these, I don’t wanna touch your blood,” Blake gripes at her. Yang only smiles, pulling some tissues out and holding them to her nose, staunching the bleeding until she can shove one into her nostril. “That’s gross!” she laughs, pushing at Yang’s shoulder.

“Come on, babe,” she replies, wiggling her eyebrows at her. “Am I not sexy with a tissue up my nose?”

“I mean, you’re always sexy, but that’s still gross.” Blake’s smile is enough for Yang to keep teasing her.

“Aww, thanks. I mean, I must have gotten a nosebleed because I was looking at you,” she tells her, playful wink accenting her flirting.

Blake turns red. “Shut up,” she mumbles. 


	4. "This has to stay between you and me" - white rose

You kiss in the library for the first time. You had turned your head and bumped into her too fast, and she was nervous, and you were nervous and everything was awkward and terrible and very un-perfect. Weiss doesn’t like un-perfect.

“We’re going to go talk about this,” she hisses, collecting her books, making you scramble to catch up. In fact, she waits for you at the end of the aisle, rolling her eyes when you’re trying not to drop everything. “Ruby Rose, I thought you were supposed to be fast!” She grabs your hand and drags you out once you reach her. You can’t focus on her play-irritation because  _Weiss is holding your hand._

You kiss again in the dorm. Weiss puts her hands on your face, gentle, and it’s a combination of her cold touch and her closeness making you shiver. Your lips touch, and oh jeez, neither of you know what you’re doing. It’s nice anyway.

 “This has to stay between you and me,” Weiss breathes, her icy- oh, not so icy anymore- blue eyes staring right into yours. “Your sister would never let me hear the end of it if she knew.”


	5. "Promise me you'll come back" - white rose

She acts strange around you all day. Glances she thinks are sneaky, following you around like a lost puppy, opening her mouth to say something in the quiet yet closing it after a moment.

In the kitchen, you can feel her gaze on your back. “Ruby,” you say, and she squeaks in surprise. You turn to see her, hands twisted together, silver eyes glistening with tears. “Ruby,” you repeat, going to her, tentatively reaching out to touch her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“We-” she stops-  _“I_ almost lost you, Weiss. I couldn’t even do anything!” The tears spill. You freeze for a moment. You don’t know what to do. But you can’t let her cry. You tug at her arms, gently pulling them apart to bring her into yours. She seems hesitant to hold you too tight; you draw her closer to encourage her. She’s shaking and your heart hurts. “I was useless,” she gasps.

“You’re not useless,” you say, trying to be soothing.

“Promise me you’ll come back,” she sobs into your chest. “Every time you leave, or we leave. Just promise me.”

Both of you know it’s impossible to say anything of the sort. You do anyway. “I promise,” you tell her, absolute sincerity in your voice as you stroke through her hair. “I will always come back to you.”

It becomes a pre-battle ritual. Either you make eye contact, both of you knowing what it means, or you hug and you whisper it to her. It becomes your  _thing_. Blake and Yang have theirs; you and Ruby have yours. You meant it when you said it. You’ll always go back to her.


	6. "Is that my shirt?" - STQ

“Is that my shirt?”

Qrow’s voice is smug. Summer turns, holding a spatula, face flushed, mouth open as she searches for an answer.

“Noooo,” she replies. “Not at all. Nope.”

“Oh, so you’re wearing an oversized, black, band t-shirt for no reason. I see.” Qrow passes the dining table and leans across the counter to be closer to her.

“Yup. It’s mine. I love this band,” Summer tries, glancing down at the shirt. She can’t even read the font.

“Yeah? What’s your favorite song?” he asks, and she loves the smile on his face.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly choose…” she says, going back to making breakfast. Qrow goes around the counter, settling his hands on her hips and putting his head on top of hers.

“Sure, shortstack.”

“I’m serious,” she tells him, leaning into him. “This shirt is mine now.”

“Mhm, just until it doesn’t smell like me anymore.”

She gasps playfully. “How could you accuse me of that?”

“I know your game, Summer,” he teases.

She’s about to reply when Tai sleepily enters the kitchen. “Qrow,” he mumbles. “Is that my shirt?” Summer turns, eyes wide. Qrow looks guilty.

“…Yes…” he replies, and Tai sighs.

“Give it back.”

“What, right now?” Qrow can’t keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Yes,” Tai tells him, dead serious. “Right now. Take it off.” 

The smirk on his face gives him away.


End file.
